Amor Robado
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: Ella una mujer enamorada a punto de casarse y alcansar la felicidad. El un hombre desesperado por una oportunidad que lo llevan a cometer el error mas grande de su vida. El amor entre ambos es inebitable, que sera mas fuerte? la traicion o el amor? sxs
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes y la historia de Sailor Moon le pertenen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Hola!

Les platico como se me vino a la mente esta historia. Aunque no les interese.

Me tuve que ir de vacaciones para recuperarme del final de mi historia Un vuelco en el destino. Un par de días en la playa y una canción me trajeron toda esta inspiración para esta nueva historia, que pretendo que sea un mini fic cuyo titulo es obvio, por que para estar leyendo estas letras pues primero leyeron el titulo no.

Bueno amor robado, calza ala perfección, será una trama ligera únicamente contada desde el punto de vista de su dos protagonistas, así que sin mas los dejo con el intro de esta nueva historia

* * *

- Serena, eso no esta en discusión - me reñía mi padre como siempre al tocar ese tema.

- Es solo que no logro comprender el por que de tu aprensión hacia los que podrían ser nuestros mas grande aliados padre.

- No me interesa tener ningún tipo de alianza con los Kou - dijo tajantemente.

- Me mandaste a la ciudad a estudiar para que me pudiera hacer cargo de la envasadora y el rancho. Decidiste que me heredarías en vida y a pesar de todo lo respete. Pero no pienses padre que yo seguiré con este absurdo, los Kou fueron ganado terreno poco a poco y se encuentran ya dentro del gusto de la gente, y yo prefiero tener un aliado poderoso a un enemigo así.

- Si me amaras de verdad no me estarías diciendo esta turba de estupideces Serena - me dijo con rabia infinita mi padre, lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

- Esto no se trata de amor, señor Tsukino, se trata de negocios. Y cuando todo esto recaiga sobre mis hombros usted no tendrá nada mas que hacer aquí - estaba tan enfurecida por su necedad y la aberración que tenia para con los Kou que no pude detener mis palabras a tiempo y lo herí - De modo que piensa bien padre, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de parecer - me di la vuelta y camine a la puerta del enorme despacho de mi padre, pero antes de salir voltee a verlo y le dije - Recuerda que todo lo que yo haga al frente de esta gran compañía es por la gente que se levanta temprano cada mañana y viene a laborar en ella... y por ti - termine por salir sin dejar que mi padre dijese una sola palabra.

**SK**

- Estas seguro, de lo que vas a hacer - me pregunto mi mejor amigo con preocupación.

- No - le conteste con seguridad - Pero aun así lo haré - clave mi mirada en el hermoso atardecer que siempre ofrecía el sol bañando la punta de la montaña.

- Esto no va a salir bien, Seiya.

- La amo, Taiki. Desde el primer día que la vi cuando apenas era una niña, con su hermoso cabello rubio atado en un par de coletas - suspire hondo y por un momento recree la imagen de Serena Tsukino en mi mente. Aquel día me había colado en el rancho Tsukino sin que nadie pudiera reconocerme y fue cuando la vi por primera vez.

- No la conoces, Seiya - me recordó mi amigo - Como, entonces puedes decir que la amas?

- No lo se, es algo que solo el corazón puede explicar - le conteste.

- No hagas esto, Seiya. Acabara mal.

Fue entonces cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron al fin - Tu sabes cuantas veces trate de acercarme a ella - baje la mirada - Su padre jamas me dará una oportunidad de estar cerca. Esta será mi única oportunidad.

Pude sentir la tristeza con la que mi mejor amigo me miraba - Lo siento Seiya, pero esta vez no quiero ser parte de esto. Esta noche me voy a la ciudad y de corazón espero que todo te salga bien, hermano.

Se alejo de mi. Taiki y yo habíamos crecido prácticamente como hermanos y siempre nos habíamos ayudado y apoyado hasta en las mas locas decisiones. lo que me hizo pensar si era en realidad la peor idea que había tenido en mi vida... De no ser así mi mejor amigo no me hubiera dado la espalda. Pero me sentía desesperado y esta idea era la única que se me podía ocurrir, después de todo nada saldría mal.

**SK**

Me encontraba sentada en mi silla columpio favorita situada justo frente al hermoso jardín de flores que mi de tanto amaba. le daba vueltas a la ultima discusión que había tenido con mi padre, tratando de entender un poco el odio que sentía por los Kou, cuando la dulce voz de mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

- Has vuelto a reñir con tu padre, cariño - afirmo mi madre tomando asiento a mi lado.

En respuesta le ofrecí una sonrisa cansada - Desearía entender - y un suspiro se me escapo.

- Ni yo misma se lo que pasa a tu padre con esa familia, pero será mejor que no quiebres la cabeza con eso. Pronto llegara tu prometido, regresemos a la casa.

Mi animo cambio por completo al recordad a mi futuro esposo, amaba a Haruka como nunca pensé amar a nadie mas y dentro de dos meses nos casaríamos aquí mismo y entonces juntos tomaríamos posesión del emporio Tsukino.

Mi madre se puso de pie y se dirigió a la casa - En un momento te dos alcance, madre. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta el rancho y antes de ir a prepararme para la cena quiero dar un paseo por los alrededores.

- Muy bien cariño, solo no demores demasiado.

Yo también me puse de pie, pero emprendí mi caminata al lado contrario que el de mi madre. Amaba cada pedazo de esas tierras en donde había crecido, y a pesar de haber pasado muchos años lejos jamas deje de añorar regresar a ella. Tuve la dicha de crecer en el campo rodeada de gente que me ama y siempre cuido de mi. Nunca podría sentirme en peligro, mientras estuviera aquí. Aun en el pueblo me sentía segura, este era mi hogar y yo lucharía por que la vida de la gente del pueblo mejorara.

Seguí caminando hasta salir de los limites de rancho, no me di cuenta, siempre me ocurría lo mismo cuando se trataba de dar un paseo por esas tierras. Descalcé mis pies para sentir el agua del arrollo y justo cuando e disponía a meterlos en el cuando un ruido me hizo ponerme alerta, de inmediato voltee a ver que había sido, pero a no encontrar nada supuse que se trataba de un venado y metí mis pies en la fresca agua del arrollo.

Me encontraba en tranquilidad disfrutando de la naturaleza cuando una mano me tomo del brazo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar colocaron un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz y lo presionaron, trate de resistirme, pero al respirar sobre el pañuelo me desvanecí y todo se volvió negro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté. Me encontraba recostada en mi cama y tapada con mantas, sentía mi cuerpo dolorido y pesado, me senté sobre mi cama y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no era mi cama, ni mi habitación. trate de ponerme en pie pero estaba muy mareada y no logre ponerme en pie.

Tras la puerta escuche unos pasos. Que había sucedido y por que me encontraba ahí, quien podría ser tan cruel como para hacerme esto. Es acaso dinero lo quieren. Me sentía desesperada y asustada. De pronto pude ver que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un hombre con una charola en las manos. No logre ver su rostro por que lo cubría con un pasamontañas de color negro, pero su cuerpo era grande y muy musculoso. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, eran de un intenso color esmeralda, que no me demostraban para nada maldad.

- Por que me han traído aquí - pregunte con pánico, pero no obtuve respuesta - Si... si lo que - estaba muerta de miedo y mi voz salía con mucha dificultad - Si lo que quieren es dinero, solo dejenme ir - El chico no contesto nada y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería ya me encontraba sola de nuevo en esa enorme habitación.

Aun con mucha dificultad logre ponerme en pie y corrí en dirección a la puerta y trate de abrirla. Por su puesto que fue en vano, recorrí cada rincón de la habitación que estaba decorada de una humilde manera, pero muy reconfortable. No logre encontrar mas salida que la puerta por donde rabia salido minutos atrás aquel hombre, de manera que corrí hacia ella y trate con todas mis fuerzas de abrirla.

De mis ojos ya se desbordaban las lagrimas de impotencia, golpeaba la puerta mientras gritaba para tratar de que alguien lograra escucharme - Por favor! por favor! dejenme ir, les juro que les daré lo quieran! - grite y golpee la puerta casi hasta desfallecer pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Después de lo que me parecieron años desistí de mi intento por hacer que alguien me escuchara y solo me recargue en la puerta.

Abrace mis rodillas que de inmediato de empaparon con mis abundantes lagrimas - Haruka, mi amor - lograba sollozar. mientras en mi interior le suplicaba que me encontrar pronto, que viniera por mi. le decía que moría de miedo y que lo amaba con todo el corazón - Haruka... ven.

Llore y llore por lo que me parecieron horas. Había agotado todas mis fuerzas, pero no planeaba rendirme sin luchar. Así que me puse en pie de nuevo y golpee con todas mis fuerzas la puerta y grite y grite hasta quedarme sin voz. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la felicidad yo me casaría en un par de meses y ningún ruin y cobarde truhán me alejarían de la felicidad. Fue por Haruka que saque todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y seguí golpeando y gritando a fin de obtener mi libertad pronto.

Al cabo de unos minutos la perilla de la puerta giro y la puerta fue empujada con gran fuerza, tal que legro que me cayera al piso, por ella entraron tres hombre. Dos de ellos me tomaron en brazos. Trate de sacar fuerzas de donde pude y poner resistencia, todos mis intentos fueron en vano y pronto me tenían recostada en la cama. El tercer hombre saco de su bolsillo una jeringa y mi sangre se helo.

- Suelteme! que quiere, que me van a hacer? - gritaba desesperaba mientras trataba de zafarme. La respuesta a mis preguntas nunca llego y pronto la aguja de la jeringa atravesaba mi piel y el liquido se depositaba en mi sangre. Para mi todo estaba perdido, el liquido derrumbo mis barreras y me dejo a merced de los delincuentes que estaban alrededor de mi. Pronto perdería el conocimiento y lo único que pude venir a mi mente fue el rostro del hombre que amaba... Haruka.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Bueno, espero que les agrade la propuesta. Tratare de no demorar demasiado pero no prometo nada, ya que pronto regresare a mi vida agitada de estudiante. Espero y me digan que les pareció el pequeño intro a esta historia.

Tezza K.G.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes y la historia de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

-S-

**ADVERTENCIA** - Este capitulo contiene situaciones que pordrian molestar u ofender a la gente, un lenguaje altisonante y situaciones de extrema violencia. Si no es lo que le gusta leer abstengase de leer.

Si aun despues de esto quieren leer, pues disfruten de la lectura.

-S-

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Mi conciencia fue siempre escasa, apenas me dejaban abrir los ojo un par de veces. No tenia idea del tiempo que había transcurrido, pues la mayor parte de este la pasaba sedada e inconsciente. Estaba segura que los días se habían transformado en semanas o por lo menos a mi me lo parecía.

Mi comodidad siempre fue bien apreciada para ellos. Supongo que es mejor pagado un rescate de una persona sana a una maltratada. No logro pensar en el sufrimiento que mi padre debe estar pasando, tengo que encontrar la manera de escapar ahora que por lo menos puedo pensar con claridad, puedo sentir como mis músculos reaccionan...hoy me escapare.

Escuche como unos pasos se acercaban cada vez mas a lo que era mi habitación. Trate con mucha dificultad ponerme en pie y lo logre. Camine hasta llegar justo detrás de la puerta, lo intentaría de nuevo pero esta vez no fallaría. La manija giro lentamente y la puerta se abrió. No lo pensé dos veces, espere a que entrara para después empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas y hacerlo caer. Había funcionado, corrí con todas mis fuerzas con la agilidad precaria que mi drogado cuerpo me podía permitir, el lugar era pequeño pude ver la puerta que me regresaría a la libertad a tan solo un par de metros. Faltaba poco, y regresaría a los brazos de la gente que me ama. Pero la ilusión de la libertad me duro muy poco, mis manos solo alcanzaron a rozar la perilla de la puerta cuando sentí un violento jalón que me hizo caer de espaldas. Mi captor me tenia tomada por el cabello. Dio otro tirón y me puso en pie antes de empujarme contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

El golpe a mi cuerpo me aturdió por unos instantes y cuando pude reaccionar de nuevo, el hombre se abalanzo hacia mi tomando de manera violenta por el brazo - Mujer estúpida! - me grito con rabia mientras me zarandeaba y obligaba a regresar al cuarto que se había convertido en mi prisión - Deberías estar agradecida que aun estés con vida - trate de zafarme, no podía permitir que me regresara a esa maldita habitación - Deja de moverte con un maldito demonio! - me grito de nuevo y mi sangre se helo al escuchar su aterradora voz.

- Por favor - le dije lo mas segura que pude - Sabe que tengo mucho dinero - tragué saliva - So.. solo ponga el precio y lo tendrá de inmediato - Abrió la puerta de la habitación y me tomo con fuerza sobre humana por los hombros.

- No me interesa su dinero, señorita - dijo la ultima palabra con desdén y aflojo el amarre, lo que me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para darle un buen golpe en el rostro.

No lo pensé saque mis ultimas fuerzas y lo golpee justo en la nariz, se escucho un ruido atroz y el hombre me soltó por completo para tratar de parar la abundante sangre que había ocasionado mi golpe. Corrí de nuevo, pero caí al piso. El hombre me había tomado por el tobillo y aun sangrando me halo por la habitación. Le tire múltiples golpes para tratar de soltarme pero lo único que conseguí fue su furia. El era evidentemente mas alto que yo y mucho mas fuerte de modo que no le costo demasiado aventarme con mucha fuerza contra la pared. Esta vez el golpe fue mas fuerte, al chocar contra ella pude escuchar tronar los huesos de mis costillas y la cabeza me dolió horrores. Apenas con las fuerzas suficientes para moverme toque mi cabeza con una de mis manos y sentí el pegajoso y cálido tacto de la sangre. Voltee mi vista hacia el hombre que me mantenía cautiva, se acercaba amenazadoramente a mi sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Me tomo del brazo y me levanto del piso, no logre esconder mi grito de dolor por la rudeza especial que usaba ese hombre conmigo. Casi me aventó a la cama y sin inmutarse por mi dolor reviso la herida de mi cabeza - No se eme acerque! - le demande quitando sus manos de mi. El hombre aun sangraba y al parecer había tocado la herida que le provoque al quitar sus manos.

El hombre me miraba con odio y sin importarle mi dolor me tomo por el cabello justo donde se encontraba la herida de mi cabeza - Eres muy hermosa - me siseo y me robo un beso. Entro en mis labios de la manera mas vil y asquerosa que jamas nadie lo había hecho, trate de resistirme y me junto aun mas a sus labios hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Necesitaba alejarlo de mi, de modo que hice lo único que pude hacer, fingí corresponder su beso y en cuanto cedió un poco la presión lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas, pronto sentí el asqueroso sabor ferroso de su sangre en mi boca.

El hombre de inmediato me libero de su asqueroso beso - Maldita zorra!! - grito mientras me atestaba un brutal golpe en le rostro que casi me deja sin conciencia. Se acerco de nuevo a mi mostrando la jeringa que tenia en la manos - Pensaba usarla contigo perra - se río y supe que todo estaba perdido para mi - Pero no lo haré - Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando, mis costillas dolían demasiado, la herida en mi cabeza también, apenas y lograba mantenerme consiente, era mi fin.

Se acerco mas a mi y rompió los botones de mi blusa con mucha facilidad. Después se acerco a mi oído y en un gruñido gutural me dijo - El dolor de las heridas que tienes en tu cuerpo no dolerán cuando termine contigo, maldita zorra - El ultimo golpe que me había dado rompió mi ceja y un hilo de sangre cruzaba mi rostro. El hombre lo lamió así como todo mi rostro. Trate de moverme pero mis fuerzas se esfumaban como mi conciencia. El hombre tomo de nuevo la jeringa que segundos atrás había dejado de lado - Pensando bien, usare solo un poco, mitigara tu dolo por un rato y podré divertirme mas contigo - me dijo y la introdujo en mi brazo. El adormecimiento en mi cuerpo llego de inmediato y deje de ser dueña de mis movimientos.

El hombre saco una navaja y recorrió mi rostro y mi cuerpo con ella para después regresar a mis senos, paso la navaja justo de bajo del sujetador en medio de mis senos y tiro, liberandolos así por completo, dejandolos totalmente al descubierto. Se quedo un largo rato solo observandolos y acariciandolos con la navaja una y otra vez - Tus tetas son tan mamables zorrita que me la tienes bien parada - dijo mientras dejaba la navaja de lado y se dirigía justo a mi parte mas intima se deshizo de mis pantalones con mucha facilidad dejando solamente mi ropa intima - Tu piel es perfecta perra - dijo mientras tomaba la navaja de nuevo - Bragas blancas - dijo mientras se deshacía de ellas, dejando al descubierto mi feminidad.

No logre contener el llanto que rodó por mi rostro furioso. El hombre río satisfecho - Y apenas comienza la diversión - me dijo muy cerca del oído - Te voy a meter la verga por cada hollo te los voy a destrozar toditos y cuando me pidas que te mate, cuando ruegues por piedad te la seguiré metiendo, zorra mal nacida - se alejo de mi e introdujo sus asquerosos dedos en mi centro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de la mas vil lujuria que jamas había visto en mi vida. Desee morir antes de que ese hombre abusara de mi. Paso de nuevo su navaja por mis pechos pero esta vez presiono ocasionando una gran herida que de inmediato sangro.

Mis lagrimas no habían cesado - Por favor - le suplique con una voz casi inaudible - No me lastime mas, yo le prometo - me golpeo de nuevo y esta vez rompió mi labio. Siguió su recorrido con la navaja hasta llegar a mi entre pierna. La recorrió con mucha calma y después viajo por mis muslos haciendo en cada uno de ellos unas enormes y profundas heridas. La perdida de sangre era inminente y empece a sentir el efecto de la debilidad. No podía dejar de llorar y no podía moverme por los efectos de las drogas que me había inyectado. Hizo múltiples heridas mas en mi cuerpo hasta quedar satisfecho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento vi como bajaba sus pantalones y dejaba al descubierto su miembro.

- Ya bien lo que esperabas zorra, te la comerás toda por enfrente y por atrás - se abalanzo contra mi y cerré los ojos estaba a punto de abusar de mi.

Entonces logre escuchar como echaban la puerta abajo - Mal nacido, alejate de ella! - le gritaron a mi captor. No estoy segura como sucedieron las cosas, pero escuche un disparo y de pronto sentí todo el peso del asqueroso hombre sobre mi.

De manera inmediata fue removido su cuerpo y logre ver a la persona que me había salvado - Haruka - dije en un susurro y trate de dar alcance a su rostro. el me tomo entre sus brazos y perdí la conciencia. Estaba segura.

**SK**

Vi salir a doctor de la habitación en donde se encontraba Serena - Como se encuentra, Ella fue - no pude terminar de pronunciar la frase. Me daba rabia e impotencia, pero el maldito no quedo con vida, me encargue de el.

- No señor Kou, al parecer usted llego a tiempo. Pero el estado de la señorita Tsikino es un tanto delicado. Fue necesario darle varias puntadas en cada una de las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo.

- Y la herida en su cabeza - pregunte ansioso - No será mejor que la traslademos al pueblo?

- La herida en su cabeza fue superficial y no me preocupa en lo absoluto. Lo que en realidad me preocupa son sus costillas rotas, señor Kou. De modo que creo pertinente que no la mueva, con los cuidados que le dije a Luna y reposo será suficiente para que se recupere por completo.

- Pero doctor, si la dejamos aquí no podrá salir hasta que pase la temporada de lluvias, usted sabe perfectamente que la ascienda queda incomunicada por un mes.

- Seiya, lo que esa muchacha vivió fue un atrocidad y si no hubieras llegado a tiempo no solo hubiera sido ultrajada sexualmente, si no que también con toda seguridad hubiera perdido la vida.

Mi cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente y un frío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Pude haberla perdido a manos de ese bastardo... es mi culpa todo lo que le paso, ahora como podré verla a la cara..

- Seiya, Seiya! - me llamó el doctor.

- Si - regrese y puse atención de nuevo a sus palabras.

- Es por eso que no quiero exponerla mas. Los caminos están en muy malas condiciones y temo que un brusco movimiento se pueda perforar uno de sus pulmones.

- Entiendo, pero su familia tiene que saber que ella esta bien. Imagine el dolor que deben de estar sintiendo al no poder dar con su paradero.

- Bueno yo ahora mismo me retiro, Seiya. Pero si gustas puedo pasar por el rancho Tsukino e informar a la familia lo sucedido y que su hija esta bien.

- Te lo agradeceré Rubeus, de igual manera de inmediato llamare para avisarles.

Nos estrechamos las manos y lo acompañe a la puerta que atravesó sin decir mas. Me quede solo en la estancia de la hacienda, lleno de rabia y preocupación, si hubiera tardado en localizarla tan solo un par de minutos mas, estuviera muerta y todo por mi culpa... por mi obsesión.

- Seiya, cariño - voltee a ver a la mujer que me había criado.

- Como se encuentra, nana.

- Mal herida, pero es joven y se repondrá, mi amor - se acerco a mi y rozo mi mejilla con su avejentada mano - Quieres mucho a esa muchacha, verdad.

Me sentí como un niño pequeño en ese momento. Esa mujer de verdad podía leer mis pensamientos - Hubiera dado mi vida por evitarle todo esto, nana - le di la espalda, no podía permitir que me siguiera viendo - Todo es mi culpa.

- Pero por supuesto que no, Seiya - me dijo en un tono enfadado - Gracias a ti sigue con vida.

Si gracias a mi seguía con vida, pero fue gracias a mi también que le había pasado todo eso, era mi culpa. Pero no podía decirselo a la mujer que me amaba como a un hijo. No podría soportar su decepción.

- Nana, puedo... verla.

- No la despiertes, Seiya. Después de lo que paso necesita descansar - me dijo en modo de respuesta.

- Solo, quiero verla. Te prometo que no are ruido.

- Como negarme cundo haces esos ojos - dijo en tono maternal - Pero solo un momento, esta bien.

- Te lo prometo - le conteste mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y me dirigía a la habitación que ocuparía Serena en mi casa por en tiempo.

Entre con cautela cuidando no hacer nada de ruido. Estaba ahí, tendida en la cama, con el rostro hinchado y morado a causa de los golpes que había recibido. Y entonces regreso a mi mente todo lo que había sucedido tan solo un par de horas atrás.

-S-

_Un joven se acerco a mi, se veía asustado - Que te pasa - le pregunte mientras me interponía en su camino._

_- Vengo de la montaña de al lado - dijo muy asustado - En la ascienda en ruinas tienes cautiva a una señorita muy rica._

_Lo tome por las solapas y lo levante - Como sabes! - le exigí - quien es._

_El chico estaba totalmente aterrado y tartamudeando contesto - Yo, yo, yo, yo papapasaba por ahí cuando escuche que se desharían de ella hooooy._

_Lo solte de inmediato - Malditos bastardos - grite con impotencia - Llevame a donde están yo me encargare de lo demás, rápido!_

_El chico me guío hasta donde se encontraba la hacienda, tardamos un poco e llegar por que el camino estaba en pésimas condiciones, al llegar le di unas claras instrucciones y baje del vehículo. Recorrí el ultimo tramo a pie, para no hacer ruido. Afuera de la casa solo había dos personas de las que fue muy fácil deshacerme. De inmediato entre en la casa y lo primero que vi fue unas gotas de sangre - Serena - corrí hasta la única habitación que tenia puerta y gire la perilla lo cual fue inútil de modo que la derribe._

_Lo que encontré dentro me asqueo y me hizo perder el control por completo. Un asqueroso tipo estaba sobre ella a punto de violarla - Mal nacido, alejate de ella! - le grite antes de sacar mi arma y dispare en un par de ocasiones. La ira me había segado. Pero inmediato reaccione y quite el cadáver de encima de ella. Trato de alcanzarme antes de susurrar algo que no logre entender y quedar inconsciente._

_Tenia la ceja y el labio rotos, una enorme herida en la cabeza, grandes y profunda heridas en sus pechos y muslos y numerosas y pequeñas heridas mas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Me quite la camisa y cubrí su desnudez con ella. Cuando termine de salir de la casa el chico me esperaba en la camioneta._

_-S-_

Me acerque hasta quedar al lado de su cama y me arrodille para estar mas cerca de ella. Tome su mano entre las mías, que se miraba extremadamente pequeña en comparación - Serena, yo jamas quise que esto pasara - bese su mano y se removió un poco.

Comprendí que debía dejarla descansar - Te lo compensare, de una u otra manera.... te are olvidar el horror que viviste - le prometí. Deposite de nuevo su mano en su lugar y salí de su habitación con la misma cautela con que había entrado.

Me dirigí a mi despacho, tenia que dar aviso a Kenji Tsukino que su hija estaba a salvo bajo mi techo. Sin duda una tare poco placentera seria esa - Pero al mal paso darle prisa como decía mi padre - tomo el teléfono y marque. No tardaron en contestarme.

- Rancho Tsukino, buenas tardes.

Era la voz de una mujer, probablemente la muchacha de la casa - Buenas tardes, podría comunicarme con el señor Tsukino, tengo noticias de su hija.

- La señorita Serena? - pregunto con ansiedad - Se encuentra bien. Quien es usted?

- Soy, Seiya Kou y hace un par de horas rescate de sus captores a la señorita Tsukino, y esta bien dentro de lo que cabe - le conteste con la mayor sinceridad que puede.

- Bendito sea el señor - dijo entre sollozos la chica.

- Serias tan amable de comunicarme. Creo que al señor Tsukino le dará mucho gusto saberlo.

- Oh! por supuesto, usted disculpe. Lo comunico.

Mi espera fue muy corta.

- En donde diablos tienes a mi mi hija mal nacido?! - exigió saber.

- Señor Tsukino, mi llamada es por cortesía así que si quiere saber lo que a pasado con su hija modere sus palabras.

- En donde esta? - río irónicamente - No me sorprendería nada que tu hayas planeado esto. Al final de cuentas eres un Kou y todos ustedes son la misma basura.

Suspire resignado - Yo no se que tipo de problemas tuvo usted con mi padre, y la verdad es que no me interesa. Su hija esta en mi casa y por recomendación del medico se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere.

- No pienso permitirlo!! - vocifero - El lugar de mi hija es al lado de la gente que la ama. No al lado de alguien como tu.

- Como guste, señor. De igual manera el medico Black Moon acudirá a su residencia para explicarle las condiciones en las que se encuentra su hija. Espero que lo escuche por el bienestar de su hija que dice usted ama tanto, que tenga un buen día - y colgué.

Camine al minibar y me serví un trago, había sido difícil hablar con ese hombre, pero no tanto como imagine.

Tocaron a mi puerta y de inmediato se asomo la cabecita con hilos plateados de mi nana - Que pasa - le pregunte.

- Esta lista la cena, mi amor.

- Gracias Luna, pero no tengo hambre, ve a descansar.

Entro completamente en mi despacho - Seiya, esa niña tiene una vida fuera de aquí y cuando sane se ira y continuara con ella.

Apreté la copa que tenia en las manos casi hasta el punto de romperla. Pero era cierto - Lo se, Luna.

- Mi amor, solo no olvides. No quisiera que te hicieran daño.

Le regale una sonrisa. Luna era mi madre, no de sangre, pero si la verdadera. Le di un beso en la frente - Descansa Luna.

- No te desveles - me dijo y salió de mi despacho.

Mi nana tenia razón, Serena Tsukino tenia una vida, y seguirá con ella después de esto. Tal vez todo había sido en vano y solo cause dolor innecesario por que ella jamas seria para mi. Probablemente tenia novio y estaba enamorada de el... Pero que idiota fui - Cuanta razón tenias, hermano - dije recordando las palabras de Taiki antes de irse.

Decidí no atormentarme mas, si era que Serena no era para mi. Es solo el precio que debo pagar por el daño que le cause.

Los días siguientes fueron un tormento para mi. Aunque Serena mejoraba a pasos agigantados, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía, comía muy poco y por lo que me decía Luna, nunca había recobrado la consienta como tal. Cada noche me pasaba por su dormitorio y velaba su sueño, me sentía tan culpable de todo que de igual forma si me iba a mi habitaron no lograba conciliar el sueño. De modo que decidí pasar mis noches en vela velando por su comodidad y seguridad.

**SK**

Abrí mis ojos y una brillante luz ilumino la habitación. Justo en el marco de la ventana se delineo a la perfección la silueta de un hombre y recordé todo, me habían secuestrado - Quien es usted?! - exigí saber aterrada.

- Tranquilicese, no le are daño - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Mi reacción inmediata fue salir de la cama, estaba mareada y el movimiento brusco me ocasiono un dolor atroz en las costilla.

- No se acerque! - le grite, casi sin aliento tendida en el piso por el dolor en mis costillas.

- No se mueva, se va a lastimar - dijo y termino de recorrer la distancia. Me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos, pero yo me removía aunque el dolor me hiciera casi desfallecer - Tranquilicese, se ara daño - me grito desesperado - Luna! - grito.

- Por favor no me lastime - rompí en llanto - Por favor - suplique.

- Luna! - grito de nuevo. Y la mujer apareció de inmediato.

- Por dios, Seiya. Que a pasado?

Me deposito en la cama - En donde esta Haruka, el me salvo - pregunte entre sollozos y un intenso dolor, mientras trataba de salir de la cama de nuevo.

El hombre me sujeto en la cama - No se quien es ese Haruka que dice, pero en definitiva el no la salvo - No deje de moverme ni por un segundo a pesar de la impresión. Yo casi estaba segura, lo había visto, me había tomado en sus brazos.

La mujer saco una jeringa, trate de zafarme del amarre del hombre, pero era tan fuerte y yo estaba tan debilitada que no logre hacerlo. Sentí como el frío metal de la aguja atravesaba mi carne y depositaba su liquido en mi sangre. De inmediato sentí el adormecimiento y ni mi intento por mantenerme despierta funciono.

- Seiya, que sucedió aquí.

- No lo se, nana. Yo estaba parado en la ventana observando la lluvia, y ella despertó... aterrada.

- Entiendo, es natural. Es la primera vez que recobra la conciencia por completo y encontrarte aquí después de lo que paso, la aterro y la hizo revivir lo sucedido. No te preocupes mas, con lo que le puse dormirá hasta mañana y ya cuando este mas tranquila podremos explicarle todo..

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder por completo la conciencia. Estaba a salvo, después de todo.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Notas:

Hola!, este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero no herir susceptibilidades, diganme que les pareció.

Nos leemos pronto con un capitulo mas agradable.

Tezza KG


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes y la historia de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**-s-**

Después de todo lo sucedido conmigo y ff, la inspiración me trajo de nuevo a esta historia, si alguien se toma la molestia de pasarse un rato por aquí espero y la disfrute.

**-s-**

**IMPRESIONES**

Salimos de la habitación, dejando a Serena tranquila y dormida. Mi nana no podía enterarse del enfermizo amor que sentía por ella. Y a toda costa trate de escapar de su reto. Pero por mucho me fue inútil. Después de todo Luna era mas que una madre para mi.

- No estés pensando que te escaparas de mi Seiya Kou - me hizo parar en seco con su severo tono de voz - O por lo menos no lo pienses sin explicarme que demonios hacías ahí adentro.

- Yo..- trate de pensar con agilidad pero me fue imposible. Y a estas alturas, y sobre todo después de lo que había pasado esta noche tratar de mentirle seria un insulto a su persona, pero sobre todo a su inteligencia - Estaba preocupado - termine por decir parte de la verdad - Ella tiene días aquí y nunca a recobrado la conciencia... y quise.

- Que quisiste Seiya? - me pregunto mi nana. E involuntariamente mi mente grito "Quise cuidar de ella y no dejar que ningún otro ser en esta tierra la lastime." Pero con que calidad moral podría yo contestar eso, cuando ese ser era yo.

- Quise cerciorarme que su ventana no se abriera a causa de la tormenta - termine con desgano - Ya sabes que ese ventanal nos a dado un poco de problemas.

Mi nana suspiro, y yo pude detectar el dolor en su rostro - Ya veo. Pero nuca esta demás recordarte lo mucho que a sufrido esa joven, y sobre todo que no es prudente que se repita lo de hoy.

- Lo entiendo, Luna, no se repetirá.

- Mañana, puedes reparar el ventanal, la señorita Tsukino sin duda se pondrá en pie y podrás hacerlo sin interrupciones.

- Muy bien, así lo haré.

Mi nana me observo por mucho rato, después se acerco a mi y me dio las buenas noches - Descansa, Seiya. lo necesitaras, pues al parecer decidiste ser infeliz con la felicidad parada a un lado de ti y eso mi niño desgasta el alma.

Me quede paralizado por las palabras de Luna. Ella solo se alejo sin agregar nada mas.

No era habitual en mi tomar hasta perder la conciencia, pero esa noche decidí que si no quería perder la cordura lo mas sensato seria precisamente perder la conciencia.

**-s-**

Recobre la conciencia con el primer rayo de sol que despunto el alba, no recordaba con claridad lo sucedido pero el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo me decía que había sido algo que jamas desearía le pasara a nadie.

Trate de ponerme en pie un par de veces, pero el enorme dolor particularmente en mis costillas me impedía hacer casi cualquier movimiento, aun casi ignorando el dolor que me doblaba y el esfuerzo sobre humano que me representaba realizar casi cualquier movimiento me puse en pie y logre llegar a la ventana y abrir el espeso cortinal que me impedía vislumbrar los hermosos colores del amanecer.

Por dios puedo jurar que jamas había visto cosa mas hermosa en mi vida. La vista que me propiciaba mi refugio era simplemente celestial, y ni aun "El Imperio "(1) se podía asemejar a la hermosura con la que me recibía esta mañana.

Me dejo si aliento y alejo de mi cualquier sentimiento de incertidumbre o dolor que existiera en mi corazón. Me encontraba en una hacienda de la época virreinal exquisitamente preservada y decorada de acuerdo a la hermosa arquitectura, teñida de un extraño pero encantador cobrizo que le brindaba los primeros rayos del sol, robo mi corazón.

El abrir de la puerta me despertó de mi entonación y voltee muy asustada lastimando las costillas y doblando por el dolor.

La mujer que la noche anterior había respondido al llamado del hombre que irrumpió en esta habitación corrió para ayudarme y llevarme de nuevo a la cama. Naturalmente no opuse ninguna resistencia, se le veía dulce y muy preocupada por mi.

- Como pudo ser tan insensata de caminar en las condiciones en que se encuentra - me reto.

- Lo...¿lamento? - termine confundida. Pero recordé que no recordaba nada - ¿Quien es usted? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Como..

No me dejo terminar - Si usted quiere que le responda sus preguntas le aconsejo que las haga con calma - me dijo en un tono suave que extrañamente me conforto - Muy bien - me dijo sonriente - La primera respuesta es, mi nombre es Luna, soy la ama de llaves de esta hacienda. Aunque para todos podría decirse que soy la niñera del joven Kou y hasta que se recupere por completo su enfermera y si me lo permite su amiga.

- Es un gusto conocerte, Luna. Perdona mi mezquindad - le dije con sinceridad - Pero realmente no se por que estoy aquí y supongo que es natural mi reacción, mas no mi falta de modales. Lo siento mucho en verdad - le regale mi mas sincera sonrisa - Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Me podrías informar ¿como es que llegue a este hermoso lugar? ¿es acaso que Haruka me a traído aquí? - de pronto al hacer un movimiento recordé el inmenso dolor - ¿Que me sucedió?

- Se nota que usted de buena cuna, mi niña. ¿Pero es acaso que no recuerda como es que termino aquí?

- Yo no...- la confusión lleno mi mente, trataba de recodar algo pero solo pude obtener la imagen de mi recorriendo "El Imperio" - Solo recuerdo que daba un paseo por el rancho y nada mas - le dije muy afligida.

- Oh! por favor no se altere - me suplico Luna - Ya su memoria regresara, aunque seria mejor que no fuera así - dijo mas para si misma - Pero bueno, tiene que tomar su medicación si se quiere recuperar pronto. Le traje el desayuno, coma algo y le podré dar su medicación.

- Yo comeré algo, pero usted tiene que decirme mas

Me sonrío dulcemente y acomodo un rubio mechón que se había deslizado por mi rostro - Usted coma y yo le prometo contarle lo que se.

- Trato hecho - le conteste y sonreí y fue entonces que note mi rostro dolorido. Comí sin apetito un par de bocado y retire la charola a un lado - Ahora que lo recuerdo, no me e visto en un espejo ¿podría pasarme uno?

La tensión se dibujo en su mirada y yo me asuste - Por supuesto - dijo y camino hacia el mueble que hacia de tocador - Pero debo decir que se ve peor de lo es - me dijo antes de extenderme un espejo grande de mano.

Inmediatamente lo tome y vi mi reflejo en el. Fue un enorme shock, mis boca estaba amoratada y herida y de igual manera mi ceja - O por dios que me sucedió! - exclame y mi llanto fluyó, aventé lejos de mi el espejo y con el horrible reflejo que era mi realidad.

- Señorita calmase por favor - me suplico Luna - Esto no le hace ningún bien.

- ¿Como puede pedirme que me calme? - le pregunte entre sollozos - Mire mi rostro! - el hipeo natural que provocaba el llanto hizo a mi cuerpo saltar y una nueva oleada de dolor acudió a mi. Mis Senos, mis muslos y mis costillas me producían un dolor mas cercano al ardor que se tornaba insoportable - Mi cuerpo a sido mutilado no pude pretender que me calme! - le grite en un frenesí de desesperación e impacto por la condición precaria de mi cuerpo.

- Calmase por favor, no quiero sedarla - me dijo suplicante.

Mi llanto fue disminuyendo hasta reducirse a un doloroso sollozo - Tomase esto y descanse un rato. Le prometo que regresare y contestare sus preguntas, pero ahora tiene que tranquilizarse y descansar.

- Bien. Pero prometa que me contara todo lo que sabe.... después claro.

- Lo prometo - me extendió las pastillas y aun vaso de agua y sin pensarlo las deposite en mi boca y las deslice con un poco de agua por mi garganta. Luna retiro la charola con el desayuno de mi cama y me arropo de nuevo - Ahora descanse, yo regresare en un par de horas.

Me dijo dulcemente. El sueño no tardo en acudir a mi, mi cuerpo estaba exhausto y yo necesitaba en verdad descansar para recuperarme del shock que me había provocado mis heridas.

**-s-**

A pesar de haber dormido muy poco y de sentir que mi cabeza estallaría por el dolor, decidí que lo mejor seria ir a dar un paseo, las mañanas en la "Estrella"(2) siempre podían calmar mis pensamientos y esta en particular era la mañana mas bella que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Me dirigí a las caballerizas y ensille a mi amado Narageboshi (3) Era el caballo que mi padre me había dado cuando cumplí 15 y se suponía que ya era un hombre, su yegua mas fuerte lo dio a luz y me dijo que de mi dependería la vida ese caballo, que como hombre me tenia que hacer responsable de quien dependía de mi y así lo hice. Cuide de Narageboshi desde ese ida y ya tiene 8 años conmigo.

Al montar a Narageboshi recordé la falta que me hacia mi padre y después de dar un corto paseo por los alrededores y calmar mis pensamientos y mi incesante dolor de cabeza decidí que era hora de pasarme a presentar mis respetos a mi padre.

- A la tumba de mi padre Narageboshi - le di la orden y mi caballo tomo el rumbo sin decir mas, mi caballo y yo conocíamos como la palma de la mano ese camino y llegamos bastante rápido.

Le di las gracias a mi caballo y lo acerque al arrollo que estaba crecido por las lluvia para que se refrescara y ahí lo deje.

Mi padre me había pedido con especial atención que su ultima morada tenia que ser este lugar, esta colina, en medio de la nada rodeado por la naturaleza que el decía un día le había dado todo y al día siguiente se lo había arrebatado. Fue muy claro en sus deseos, "cremen mi cuerpo y que mis dos hijos los esparzan en la colina de Aoi" no pude cumplir su deseo completo, pero no fue por mi culpa.

- De todas formas te traje, no pa. Al final lo que importa es que mi madre y tu estén juntos en el lugar en donde por primera vez se vieron - dije al aire. Este lugar siempre me llenaba de paz, podía pensar y curiosamente incluso podía escuchar el consejo de mi padre.

Me tire en el césped y disfrute de la suave brisa por unos segundos, hasta que escuche unos pasos y después su desagradable voz.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, no?

Me puse en pie y sentí el impulso de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro con un limpio y duro golpe en la quijada, pero me contuve, no lo aria en este lugar - Que demonios haces aquí, Yaten?

- Visitando a la familia hermanito - contesto cínicamente - Y que mejor que encontrar al único vivo aquí - termino burlescamente.

- Largate de aquí, Yaten.

- Bueno, por supuesto que lo aré, sabes lo mucho que detesto esta cursilería que papa quiso.

Perdis el control y me avance contra el tomandolo por las solapas y lebantandolo ligeramente del piso - No te atrevas a hablar de el.

Se soltó de mi amarre y sagazmente añadió - Me iré en cuanto tome posesión.

- De que demonios hablas?

- Pues mira, es muy fácil. Tu eres su hijo yo soy su hijo. Dos hijos igual a repartir sus vienes. Y por si no entendiste dame lo que me pertenece o nunca saldré de aquí.

- Como puedes ser tan sinvergüenza, no te apareciste aun cuando nuestro padre agonizaba y pedía por verte.... tu no apareciste - mi voz se tornaba mas peligrosa y a punto de estallar - Y ahora te apareces aquí, después de todo queriendo tomar posesión de su rancho! de lo que fue su vida, estas loco !

Se alejo mas y se río de mi - Sabia que reaccionarias así, siempre tan idéntico a el - dijo con desdén - Pero por suerte, estoy preparado. Que pasaría si... no se, por ejemplo cierto rival de nuestro padre se enterara, que lo que le paso a su hija fue tu culpa - dijo burlescamente.

Mi corazón se paro por un segundo y entonces no logre contenerme mas y le ateste el golpe que por muchos años le había guardado, pero en lugar de una respuesta con violencia física, fue una verbal.

- Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no cambia las cosas, te dejo tranquilo hasta que pase la temporada de lluvias, pero no lo olvides, hermanito yo se tu oscuro secreto y si quieres que continúe siendolo y tu enfermizo amor por la Tsukino no se vea afectado. Dame la "Estrella" o la lechería me da lo mismo - me dio la espalda y monto su caballo - Ya esta avisado - y emprendió el camino a todo galope.

No pude reaccionar por un tiempo..... Mi hermano había regresado a reclamar lo que el creía como suyo.... Y por azares del destino el se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Serena.... y que era mi culpa.

Podría yo ser tan cobarde, y entregarle las tierras que mi padre amo con su alma, con tal de cubrir mi horrendo e infame crimen?

**-s-**

Desperté de la siesta y del shock causado por mi cuerpo al extremo lastimado, y desee dar un paseo. Estaba a punto de tratar de ponerme en pie cuando entro Luna en la habitación.

- Ya veo que la gente joven de hoy, no aprecia su salud ni por un poco - me reprendió - Señorita, usted sabe que sus costillas están fracturadas y que no debe hacer esfuerzos - me dijo aun mas enérgica - Aunado a sus heridas que apenas están sanado y que por un movimiento brusco pueden abrirse y dejar una horrenda cicatriz.

Apenada baje la mirada - Lo siento, es solo que este cuarto me asfixia, y estoy cansada de estar en cama.

- Bueno, si quiere dar un pequeño paseo por la "Estrella" no se lo impediré - me dijo sonriente acercandose a mi para ayudarme a incorporarme sin lastimarme - Pero si quiere ponerse en pie, tiene que llamarme, esta bien.

- Esta bien - conteste como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Antes de salir me ayudo a vestirme y arreglarme. A pesar de no haber demasiada gente en la hacienda por la temporada, mi educación demandaba no salir jamas de tu habitación propiamente vestida y arreglada, aun cuando solo salieras a tirar los desechos. Luna hizo un excelente trabajo y como yo no contaba con prendas de vestir en este lugar me consiguió un muy lindo vestido a cuadros rojo y blanco, unos zapatos de piso en color crema y un pequeño suéter tejido en el mismo color, que yo imagine habrían sido de ella en el pasado. Sorprendentemente para mi las prendas calzaban en mi cuerpo perfectamente.

- Le quedan perfectas - dijo luna con ilusión.

- Gracias - le conteste de manera tímida, al verme al espejo y darme cuenta que era cierto.

Luna arreglo mi cabello en media cola y le coloco un hermoso broche con rubíes incrustados, que era simplemente hermoso. Los rizos de mi cabello, que eran mas bien escasos pero bien definidos caían por mi espalda y parte de mi frente por debajo de mis pechos.

- Es tan bella que quita la respiración - me dijo Luna.

Yo por mi parte me acerque mas al espejo y observe con detenimiento las marcas que sanaban en mi labio y mi ceja. Esta vez no me parecieron tan horrendas, pues ya casi sanaban por completo. No es que hubiera gran diferencia de cuando las vi por primera vez hace un par de horas, pero supongo que el shock fue mas grande que la heridas en si. Lo que me hizo recordar que Luna tenia mucho que relatar.

Le regale una flamante sonrisa - Ahora podemos dar ese paseo y puede contarme lo que me ha prometido.

- Bueno tiene usted razón, pero le ruego que no me hable con tanta formalidad - me dijo la mujer con sinceridad.

- Bueno te parece si te llamo Luna - le conteste en un tono jovial.

- Me parece excelente, señorita Serena.

- Pero si yo te llamo por tu nombre, tu me tienes que devolver el favor.

Un poco apenada me contesto - Claro.

- Salgamos de esta habitación por favor - le roge.

No contesto nada y de inmediato se dirigió al enorme ventanal que daba justo al centro de la enorme casa y lo abrió.

- Si mi niño Seiya sabe que use este ventanal como puerta me asesina - dijo en tono cómplice.

- No te preocupes, por mi no lo sabrá - le conteste y camine en dirección al ventanal para así, por fin salir de mi encierro.

Caminamos extremadamente lento, ya que cada paso reactivaba el dolor en mis heridas. Pero bien valía la pena el dolor, ya que la vista era majestuosa. A pesar de lo grande que era este lugar se notaba que cada detalle había sido cuidado y adornado a mano, con infinito amor....

Salí de mi entonación y me referí a Luna - Y entonces, ahora me dirás que es lo que me paso?

Luna agacho su cabeza y empezó el relato - Lo que yo se, es que mi niño, llego con usted en brazos hace una semana, estabas desnuda y muy herida. Tu desnudez fue parcialmente cubierta con la camisa de mi niño.... Por un momento pensé que había muerto y tengo que decirle que no falto mucho para ello...

Sentí un extraño frío recorrer mi columna lo que hizo que me estremeciera ocasionando un gran dolor que logre disimular.

- Mi niño estaba desesperado por que la atendieran, sin duda creía lo peor. Usted deliraba y casi no tenia pulso... La deposito en la habitación que hoy ocupa y de manera inmediata limpie sus heridas.... Una hora después el medico llego y se hizo cargo de examinarla y curar su heridas, recomendó no trasladara, dijo que podría ser muy peligroso e inclusive mortal. Mi niño de inmediato le comunico a su padre lo sucedido y lo dicho por el medico.

De pronto me falto el aire y me sentí desfallecer - Me violaron? - pregunte casi en un susurro por la falta de aire. Mis ojos ya estaban cubiertos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir furiosas.

Luna me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules muy abiertos - Yo.... no lo se, pero todo indica que... si.

Me lleve una mano a mi boca dolorida y mis lagrimas salieron sin control. Recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, pero nada era definido, la enorme descarga me golpeo. A lo lejos escuche un chirrido y lentamente voltee en esa dirección. Unos penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y un flashazo de aquel día vino a mi. La persona que había salvado mi vida era aquel hombre al cual pertenecían esos zafiros.... no Haruka! y me desvanecí.

**-s-**

Corrí hacia ella al darme cuenta que nuevamente había perdido el conocimiento y logre llegar a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara. La tome entre mis brazos y me dirigí a mi nana.

- Que sucedió? - quise saber.

- Ella me pregunto que le había sucedido.... y se lo dije - contesto consternada.

- Pero ella lo sabia... ella perdió la conciencia apenas cuando la sostuve en mis brazos - le conteste confundido.

- No recordaba, mejor dicho no recuerda que es lo que le paso.

Me quería morir. Serena había vivido el peor de los infiernos y su mente seguramente lo había bloqueado todo, y al escuchar lo poco que Luna conocía de la historia, seguramente fragmentos de su pesadilla personal se abalanzaron contra ella y no pudo resistirlo. Definitivamente merecía que me mataran, no era mas que un cobarde...

La lleve a su habitación y la deposite en la cama, Luna se quedo a su lado. Seguramente cuando recobrara el conocimiento desearía saber mas o tal vez ya lo sabia todo, pasara lo que pasara Luna quería permanecer a su lado.

Yo por mi parte tenia que tomar una decisión, pero esta ya estaba tomada. Serena merecía ser feliz y yo ya le había hecho demasiado daño, ella jamas podría amarme de saber que su sufrimiento era por mi culpa y yo nunca tendría las agallas para decirlo. Pienso un perdón infinito a mi padre por lo que iba a hacer decidí ceder la lechería a Yaten y mantenerlo alejado de Serena.... Y por supuesto después dejarla en libertad de ser feliz con quien mereciera su amor.

**-s-**

Desperté tendida en mi cama con una Luna muy preocupada a mi lado. Me incorpore rápidamente y aunque el dolor en mis costillas casi me partió en dos lo disimule.

- En donde se encuentra el señor Kou? - demande saber.

- Se encuentra bien, me tenia muy preocupada niña - me dijo realmente afligida Luna.

- Si, estoy bien. Pero en realidad necesito saber en donde esta el señor Kou - le demande poniendome de pie, ignorando por completo el dolor que me causaba los movimientos bruscos - Tengo que hablar con el...

- Se encuentra en su despacho, pero si no se tranquiliza se lastimara.

- Me importa un demonio, si me lastimo! - grite exasperada - Me violaron! - las lagrimas cubrían mi rostro - Así es que por mi podría morirme! - grite entre sollozos - Y ahora lo único que quiero es hablar con el señor Kou.

Luna trato de acercarse a mi pero me aleje, no quería que me tocara. No quería que nadie mas lo hiciera nunca.

- Señorita, por favor trate de calmarse - me dijo en un tono tranquilizador que ocasiono lo opuesto en mi.

Alterada como estaba, salí de la habitación y mi intuición me llevo a lugar exacto en donde quería estar en ese momento. El despacho de señor Kou. Entre y puse seguro a la puerta, no quiera que nadie nos interrumpiera.

El el rostro de aquel hombre había sorpresa. Camino lentamente hacia mi, pero mi primer impulso fue dar un paso atrás.

- No se preocupe, yo no le haré daño.

Recobre la compostura y entonces fui yo la que me acerque a el - Usted me salvo de las garras de aquel tipo.

No era una pregunta pero aun así obtuve respuesta - Si, así es - contesto con aplomo y sin retroceder un paso.

- Yo solo quería darle esto...

**Continuara....

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo regreso con un capi mas de esta historia. No prometeré actualizar pronto, por que lo mas probable es que no sea así, la inspiración me abandonó y se niega a regresar, así que con la poca que puedo recolectar escribo fragmentos de esta y mi otra historia pero no logro completar mucho.

Así que solo les digo que por supuesto continuo pero no se cuando. Les mando un besote y espero que todas estén de maravilla.

* * *

1 es el nombre con el cual es llamado el rancho Tsukino.

2 Nombre con el cual es llamada la hacienda de los Kou.

3 significa Estrella fugaz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes y la historia de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**-s-**

Hola aqui les dejo un nuevo capi de esta emocionante historia que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla, nos leemos abajin.

**-s-**

**Es Mejor Morir.**

La mire venir hacia mi. Se veía molesta. Consternada seria lo correcto. Si, estaba consternada y a juzgar por lo que a continuación sucedió el culpable de su malestar era yo.

- Usted me salvo de las garras de aquel tipo - Declaro.

No era una pregunta pero aun así le brinde una respuesta. - Si, así es - le conteste sin modificar mi postura.

- Yo solo quería darle esto...

Fue veloz al abalanzarse hacia mi, tomandome por sorpresa. Tengo que reconocer que a pesar de su precario estado de salud era una mujer con mucha fuerza. De manera inmediata sentí la mitad de mi rostro ardiendo, y no era para menos después del acertado golpe que la señorita me había propinado.

- Y esto a que se debe?! - le pregunte entre confundido y molesto.

Ella retrocedió un poco mas. Haciendo de esa manera mas grande la brecha entre los dos - Espero que le quede claro que lo que yo siento hacia usted no es gratitud.- Su voz se empezaba a quebrar y yo aun no entendía que pasaba.

- Señorita Tsukino...

Me interrumpió en un grito de llanto y desesperación - No me llame, señorita! - y rompió en llanto.

Me rompía el corazón verla de esa manera. Trate de acercarme y consolarla. Trate de mitigar su dolor y me odie a mi mismo por ser el culpable de su sufrimiento.

- Serena, todo va a estar bien. Ya lo vera - le dije suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello - Las heridas sanaran y mas pronto de lo que usted cree estará de regreso en su vida y con la gente que la quiere.

Al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto por que poso sus penetrantes ojos azules en mi rostro y dejo de llorar.

- Es fácil para usted decirlo - Acerque de nuevo mi mano a su cabello para acariciarlo, pero esta vez se separo de mi - No me toque! - me dijo con repulsión. Y se alejo aun mas.

- Nada, nunca va estar bien en mi vida. Yo estoy muerta por dentro, Señor Kou - me dijo de la manera mas amarga que jamas escuche hablar a alguien - Y lo mejor es que me hubiera dejado morir ahí.

Camino de regreso hacia la puerta de mi despacho - Es por eso que lo único que puedo sentir, es desprecio. - Fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió de mi despacho.

Aunque mi primer impulso fue seguirla y tratar de hacerla entender que todo pasaría y estaría bien. Solo pude dejarme caer en la silla mas próxima, sintiendo aun el ardor en mi rostro causado por el golpe que me había propinado.

No se si paso mucho o poco tiempo, solo perdí la noción de este. La situación me sobrepasaba. La mujer de mi vida me odiaba por salvarle la vida. Y ella no contaba con toda la información. Pero lo que mas me perturbaba no era su odio hacia mi. No puedo negar que me quemaba el alma el saber de su desprecio hacia mi, pero yo lo podría sobrellevar... si ella no estuviera deseando morir.

Un enorme relámpago ilumino mi despacho y me regreso a la realidad. Y seguido de este una Luna muy angustiada entro a mi despacho. - Mi niño, la señorita no esta!

**-s-**

No importaba el lugar. No importaba el tiempo. No importaba nada. A mi ya no me importaba nada. Mi vida había sido feliz. Yo había estado a punto de casarme. Nunca le hice daño a nadie y aun así me hicieron esto.

Mire mi cuerpo en el espejo de mi habitación. Y me dio asco, repulsión.

Escuche el llamado a mi puerta y lo ignore. Yo no quería ver a nadie, y en definitiva no quería que nadie me viera. No así. No ahora. No después de lo que me habían hecho. Nunca mas...

- Señorita, Serena, abra por favor tiene que tomar su medicamento.

Inconscientemente grite en modo de respuesta - No me digas señorita! Y largate de aquí!

Trataba de forzar la entrada, pero sus esfuerzos serian en vano. Yo ya había atravesado un enorme mueble para que obstruyera la entrada. Siguió pidiendo que le abriera pero nunca mas deje que escuchara mi voz.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que yo me presentara en el despacho del señor Kou y le diera mi gratitud en el rostro. Yo ya había dejado de llorar. Pero las imágenes de mi violación seguían reproduciendoce en mi cabeza. Como el hombre me golpeaba, como cortaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, como me torturo hasta casi perder la conciencia. Todo eso lo había recordado a partir del relato de Luna. Cada minúsculo y repugnante detalle hasta perder la conciencia.

Yo en definitiva no quería seguir viviendo. ¿Como miraría a Haruka después de esto? ¿Como el podría ser capaz de amarme?. No el no podría seguir amandome después de saber lo que paso, el con seguridad me repudiara, como yo misma lo hago. Y jamas podría culparlo... Pero en definitiva yo no podría vivir con eso... o mejor dicho sin el.

Decidí que era suficiente. Tenia que salir de esa habitación. Y decidí que era hora de conocer los alrededores de la hermosa hacienda. Salí por el ventanal, nadie estaba cerca, lo que me alegro.

Camine por un largo rato, deseando que aquel maldito bastardo me encontrara y terminara con lo que había empezado. Mis costillas dolían demasiado, tanto que me costaba cada vez mas respirar. Pero no importaba, no me detendría,.. no con vida.

Seguí caminando con mas dificultad a cada paso. El dolor casi me había adormecido por completo las piernas, Algo me hizo voltear hacia abajo y vi que un hilo de sangre corría por todo lo largo de mis piernas hasta tocar el piso. El roce de mis muslos durante la caminata, al parecer había abierto las heridas que en ellos se encontraban.

Tuve que parar por un momento, estaba desfalleciendo y me parecía bien. Nadie me miraría con lastima y condescendencia por lo que me habían hecho, a nadie le causaría repulsión. Yo había escogido morir, y eso es lo que haría ahora. No se desde cuando las heridas de mis piernas se habían abierto, pero con seguridad había perdido suficiente sangre como para no poder moverme mas.

Mis costillas dolían tanto que ya no podía respirar, y caí al suelo. Sin lugar a dudas en medio de un hermoso bosque era el mejor lugar para morir. De pronto un enorme y furiosa luz rompió el cielo y el agua empezó a caer con su decadente gracia sobre mi.

En ese preciso momento, una imagen de mi padre cruzo por mi mente. Ya estaba casi por completo inconsciente, cundo toda mi vida paso ante mis ojos. Mi padre me amaba, mi madre me amaba y Haruka me amaba... Yo no podía morir... sin despedirme de ellos.

Trate de mover mi cuerpo, pero fue en vano. La poca conciencia que quedaba en mi estaba perdiendo la partida. Yo había hecho un buen trabajo al tratar de casar mi propia muerte y mi arrepentimiento había llegado demasiado tarde.

**-s-**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco - Como que no esta!!

- No respondía a mis llamados y la puerta estaba atrancada, así que decidí entrar por el ventanal... Pero ya estaba abierto, y en el interior de la habitación no había nadie.

Me sentí desesperado, totalmente abatido, pero sobre todo culpable. Eche un vistazo a la ventana y un enorme relámpago iluminó la hacienda entera.

- Luna, trata de contactarte con el doctor. Yo iré a buscarla - Prácticamente corrí a la puerta, algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir.

- Pero, Seiya, el río con toda seguridad esta por desbordarse ir en su busca es una misión suicida - me dijo mi nana entre sollozos.

Me pare en seco ante su voz quebradiza y voltee a verla - Por eso mismo tengo que ir, nana. Ella esta herida y tal vez hasta inconsciente, y si yo no la encuentro pronto con toda seguridad el río si lo hará y morirá... y yo - la impotencia se reflejaba en mi voz y muy probablemente la culpabilidad también - No puede permitirlo.

Mi nana me miraba con suma preocupación. Lo que hizo que me acercara y le diera un fuerte abrazo - Te prometo que regresare sano y salvo - le dije mientras le depositaba un beso en su cabeza - Ahora tengo que ir por Narageboshi. Tu trata de contactar a Rubeus.

No escuche mas, no me pare mas hasta llegar a la caballeriza y montar a Narageboshi - Perdona por sacarte en este tiempo, amigo - le dije a mi caballo - Pero tenemos que encontrar a Serena, y yo no confío mas que en ti para este trabajo.

Salimos a todo galope de la caballeriza. Narageboshi era el mejor de mis caballos y el mas fiel. El tomo su propio camino y yo decidí confiar en sus instintos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia donde teníamos que buscar.

La tormenta arreciaba y mantenía al cielo en un intermitente blanco brillante. La desesperación recorría cada milímetro de mi ser. Y por todos los cielos le rogaba a dios que ella estuviera consciente y resguardada en alguna cueva. Me era mas fácil pensar en el hecho que la tormenta la hubiera sorprendido dando un paseo para calmar su alma, y se hubiera resguardado del agua en algún lugar seguro. Que pensar en que ella en realidad quería perder la vida e hizo todo para conseguirlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mi piel se erizara - Arre Narageboshi!! tenemos que encontrarla pronto!!

Seguimos a todo galope por un buen tiempo. Había pasado mas de una hora desde que la había salido a buscar, y comprendí que e su estado era imposible que llegara mas lejos.

El río con toda seguridad se desbordaría en cuestión de minutos y el lugar en donde me encontraba no podría ser seguro. Aun así decidí bajar de mi caballo y derrotado caminar por los alrededores con la esperanza de poder encontrarle - Serena!! - grite a cada paso que di. Hacia mucho frío y estaba completamente empapado. Y con su precaria salud, si ella había perdido a conciencia bajo la lluvia con seguridad ya estaría muerta.

No tardo demasiado el llanto en empapar mi rostro, solo el hecho de pensar en perderla de esa manera, me destrozaba - Serena!! - grite una vez mas.

Y entonces la vi... tendida en el suelo cubierta parcialmente con hojas de los arboles que la tormenta había derrumbado, totalmente mojada e inconsciente... Pero era ella.

Sin pensarlo corrí a su encuentro y me detuve justo frente a ella, pero lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. La tome entre mis brazos, estaba totalmente pálida - No!! - mi grito fue tan fuerte y desgarrador que el ruido del agua al chocar contra el piso, ni el romper furioso de un relámpago en el cielo puedo equipararsele. Mi rostro se lleno de nuevo y de manera automática con gruesas lagrimas. La apreté mas contra mi pecho - No puedes morir así, Serena... No así por favor - mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro - No me dejes... se que es mi culpa... quiero verte feliz.

La abraza y fue entonces cuando percibí que respiraba. Muy lentamente y con mucha dificultad, pero estaba viva - Narageboshi! - llame a mi caballo, el cual acudió de manera inmediata a mi llamado - Esta viva, amigo, viva!!

Monte en el sin separar a Serena de mi. Si quería salvar su vida tenia que evitar la hipotermia. Le di la orden a Narageboshi de ir lo mas rápido posible a la hacienda y en menos de media hora estábamos entrando e la casa.

Luna me miro con sorpresa y alivio en sus ojos - Seiya! estas bien - dijo y estoy seguro que su alma descanso. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Serena estaba en mis brazos - ¿Que le sucedió? - pregunto impactada.

- No lo se, pero esta muy mal, apenas respira y esta totalmente fría - le dije rápidamente - Lograste contactar a Rubeus.

- No, mi amor lo siento. La tormenta nos dejo sin comunicación al poco tiempo que te fuiste, solo nos queda esperar a que Rubeus halla escuchado mi llamado de auxilio.

- Bien. No importa, lo que tenemos que hacer es lograr que Serena recobre su calor y lo demás será mas sencillo - dije mas para mi que para Luna - La llevare a mi habitación, le pondré ropas secas y prenderé la chimenea.

- Muy bien. Yo pondré a calentar agua y prepare café para ti.

Me fui directo a mi habitación. Yo salvaría su vida... o moriría con ella.

Fue la noche mas larga de toda mi vida, cuando creíamos que su temperatura corporal por sin seria normal y se mantendría volvía a descender. Su respiración seguía siendo casi inexistente y la tormenta hizo que bajara aun mas la temperatura por la noche.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana la tormenta se disipó y media hora después logramos estabilizar la temperatura corporal de Serena y con su temperatura su respiración.

Seguía totalmente carente color, pero estaba viva, y así seguiría.

Salí de la habitación un poco mas tranquilo. Tenia que lograr contactar a Rubeus y hacerlo venir. Yo sabia que de nada valdría nuestro esfuerzo de la noche anterior sin el tratamiento adecuado.

Me encontraba en mi despacho, tratando de encontrar un canal que me diera señal y después de un rato lo conseguí - Rubeus, si estas por ahí contesta, la Tsikuno tuvo una enorme recaída.

Al poco tiempo obtuve respuesta - Seiya - había mucha interferencia y apenas lograba distinguir su vos.

- Rubeus, tienes que venir.

- No.....pud... Sei... La menta desbasto... camno.

- Entiendo, pero a Tsukino acaba de salir de la hipotermia, necesita atención.

- Medi.... ismo... cad 6 ... calor.

Fue cuando perdí la comunicación por completo. Pero si había entendido bien, la tormenta había borrado el camino hasta aquí, así que tendría que esperar un par de días hasta que el pudiera venir. Y al parecer la podríamos mantener con vida con el mismo medicamento cada 6 horas y calor.

Luna entro en mi despacho - Lograste comunicarte.

- Si pero por muy poco tiempo. Dijo que le suministráramos el mismo médicamente cada 6 horas y la mantuviéramos caliente...que el vendría en cuanto el agua bajara un poco.

Me sonrío dulcemente, estoy seguro que podía tocar mi preocupación - Hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para salvar su vida, mi amor. Ahora es tu turno de descansar, te prepare un baño y la alcoba de tus padres para que duermas un poco, yo me encargo de lo demás.

La mire fijamente a sus ojos - No quiero separarme de ella.

Deposito una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me miro con infinita ternura - Ella estará bien, lo prometo. Pero si no quieres enfermar necesitas descansar por lo menos un poco.

- Muy bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Los días que siguieron fueron grises y muy largos. El color en su piel apenas había regresado un poco y la hipotermia no la dejaba por completo. Su respiración era pausada pero constante, eso era lo único que me tranquilizaba.

Luna me aseguraba que estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que pensaba, pero que había perdido mucha sangre y sin la atención debida su recuperación seria mas larga, pero que con toda seguridad ella sobreviviría.

Una semana paso y ella no despertaba. Rubeus no pude venir a la hacienda por que esta se encontraba incomunicada por tierra, gracias a la temporada de lluvias. Pero el hablaba con Luna casi diario y le indicaba el procedimiento a seguir.

Era un día en la mañana, yo ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero este día me tocaba cuidarla en la mañana. Ya había suministrado los medicamentos y avivado el fuego de la chimenea.

Me senté a un lado para velar su sueño y cerciorarme de que estuviera bien. Cerré por un momento lo ojos lleno de desesperación y fue entonces cuando escuche su voz...

- Gracias - su era débil y quebradiza, pero era su voz.

- Serena, estas despierta - la emoción en mi voz era evidente. Había despertado al fin.

Dibujo una débil sonrisa en su rostro - Si... gracias... a ...ti - le costaba un poco hablar - Salvas...te mi vida... otra vez.

Me hacer que a ella y tome su mano - Y las veces que sean necesarias - ella no borro su débil sonrisa - Aunque espero que no halla necesidad de otra.

Movió negativamente su cabeza muy despacio, estaba exhausta - Duerme y recuperate, esta bien.

- Si, estoy cansada.

Fue lo que dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y caer en un nuevo y lleno de vida sueño.

Salí corriendo de la habitación - Luna! - grite y grite.

Y de pronto apareció mi nana al final de la escalera - Ya despertó!!

Mi nana solo me sonrío y miro tiernamente. No recuerdo haber tenido un día as feliz que ese. Serena viviría y eso era mas que suficiente para mi.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Nota.-**

Bueno, bueno, se que he tardado mucho. Pero hoy en un flashazo de inspiración me hice un par de hora para escribir este capitulo, que a pesar de todo a sido mi favorito de lo que llevo de esta historia.

Al fin me conecte con Seiya!!!! el fue el que me platico sus sentimientos y me dejo plasmarlo el día de hoy **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

Como siempre **Gracias** a las hermosas que leen y perdones por no agradecer personalmente pero ya no tengo tiempo.

Espero que disfruten el capi y también espero que ya saliendo de vacaciones me valla rápido con esta fic que espero terminarlo antes de acabar este año.

Les mando besitos.

**Tezza K.G.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes y la historia de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**-s-**

**Relato**

Se acaba de ir. Mas de una semana de lo sucedido y yo no e escuchado mas palabras que: " bueno días, ¿Tes sientes bien?, ya as tomado tu medicación y adiós. Si lo acepto, cometí una estupidez, pero pueden culparme... Claro que no, la mitad de la población no ha sufrido lo mismo que yo. Y bueno también tengo que aceptar que la salida fácil resulto ser la difícil en mi caso.

Tocaron a mi puerta y respondí con un ausente, - Siga. - Para mi sorpresa era mi súper héroe personalizado. De nuevo.

- Disculpa la molestia, pero el radio a hecho comunicación con tu familia y supuse que después de casi un mes de no verlos tendrás ganas de escucharlos.

Precisamente hacia un mes que había perdido casi por completo la felicidad. Pero el solo hecho de saber que podría escuchar a mi padre y a Haruka me llenaba de nuevos ánimos. - Por su puesto! - le respondí muy contenta y salí de la habitación sin decir mas.

Llegue al despacho y tome de inmediato la bocina. - ¿Papa?

- O por dios, Serena mi amor! ¿Como estas? dime por el amor de dios que no te paso nada malo, que estas en una pieza. - La voz quebradiza de mi padre hizo que mi corazón se encogiera en su hueco y que me sintiera profundamente culpable por lo que me había intentado hacer a mi misma.

Un poco conmocionada le conteste. - No te preocupes papa, aquí me tratan muy bien. El medico dice que si todo sigue como hasta ahora en una semana estaré dada de alta.

- No sabes como me alegra el escuchar eso, mi amor. Y te prometo que en cuanto el caudal de ese maldito río baje iré por ti.

- Gracias, papa. No tienes una idea de cuanto los extraño a ti y a mama.

- Y nosotros a ti mi reina.

- Papa, Haruka no...- dude un poco. No estaba segura si lo mejor seria dejarlo en libertad o atraerlo a mi infierno personal.

De cualquier manera no pude terminar de hacer la pregunta, por que escuche su voz. - Hola mi amor. - esas tres simples palabras derribaron mis barreras y llenaron el vacío de mi corazón. Haruka era por quien y para quien había decidido vivir. - No se cuanto tiempo nos de esta conexión para hablar, así que te diré lo que tienes que escuchar. En primer lugar el bastardo que te hizo daño esta muerto, de modo que no tienes por que temer.

Lloraba, era todo lo que podía hacer. No me importaba lo que había pasado, no me importaba si ese maldito hombre vivía o moría. Solo me importaba Haruka y nunca dejar de escuchar su voz.

- No sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti.... casi enloquezco. - se escucho un dejo de amargura en su voz - Me moría de angustia, Serena - pauso y tomo aire. - Pero eso ya no importa, ahora estas sana y salva. Y solo tienes que preocuparte por estar bien y nunca olvidar lo mucho que te amo.

Me fue imposible seguir ocultando el llanto que surgía de mi alma. - Yo... también te amo Haruka... y te extraño.

- Serena, no llores por favor, me parte el corazón.

Tome un gran respiro para calmar mi llanto y sorprendentemente funciono.- Te lo prometo...- le alcancé a decir antes de que la conexión fallara.

Me sentí desolada al dejar de escuchar su dulce voz, lo necesitaba tanto. Para seguir respirando, pera tener fuerzas... simplemente para vivir.

De pronto la conexión regreso austeramente - Serena, te amo. Promete que te pondrás bien y tendrás paciencia hasta que yo valla por ti.

Con mucha estática y voz borrosa le conteste. - Te lo prometo, mi amor... recuerda que eres mi vida.

- Y tu la mía...- logro decir antes de perder por completo la conexión.

Afuera la tormenta ilumino el cielo, partiendo el cielo con el primer rayo de la tarde. Y era justamente como me sentía yo, el cielo lloro lo que mi cuerpo no podía llorar mas...

**-s-**

No fue accidental el que escuchara parte de la conversación de Serena, deliberadamente me había quedado parado tras la puerta. Al escuchar el nombre de el los celos corroían mi ser, pero estaba consciente que el había llegado primero. Y después de escuchar sus palabras sabia que el la amaba tanto o mas que yo. Por supuesto que eso no apaciguaba mi corazón, solo lo llenaba de rabia y desesperación.

Pero lo que destrozaba en mil pedazos ese órgano de mi ser; eran las palabras de Serena y la necesidad con la cual habían sido pronunciadas. "Recuerda que eres mi vida" y yo sabia que era real. En verdad el era su vida, hace un par de semanas había hecho todo lo posible por morir al pensar que lo que le había pasado la separaría de el... Y lo que mas rabia me daba es que el ni siquiera lo sabia. Su familia desconocía el ultimo incidente. Y por petición de la propia Serena seguiría siendo así. Era una verdad que no me corresponda.

Ella salió de mi despacho justo al momento de que el primer relámpago de la tarde partiera el cielo e iluminara toda la casa, alcance a ver como una lagrima recorría su delicado rostro y tuve el impulso de correr hasta ella y tomarla entre mi brazos, pero lo contuve a tiempo. Ella me miro por un segundo mas y desapareció en la escalera rumbo a su habitación. Yo por mi parte decidí que seria mejor ahogar mis penas en alcohol, antes de correr a su alcoba y robarle un beso.

Entre en mi despacho y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me dirigí a mi pequeño bar y llene una pequeña y rechoncha copa con whisky el cual termine de un solo trago. tome solo una par de copas mas antes de ser interrumpido.

- De nuevo tomando. - Afirmo Luna preocupada.

- Pasa Luna, tomate un trago conmigo - le ofrecí con penar.

Luna se abrió paso y llego justo a un lado de mi, tomo la copa vacía de mis manos y la deposito a un lado en mi escritorio - Desde que trajiste a esa muchacha aquí tu vida no a sido mas que un suplicio. Y no me parece justo, Seiya.

- No es para tanto - le conteste con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

- Seiya, mirame! - me ordeno y tomo mi rostro con sus manos - Se que estas enamorado de esa chica, pero no voy a permitir que te destruyas por ella.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. A pesar de estar consciente que ella no era estúpida que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de mi enfermizo amor.

- Ya lo vivi, Seiya. Yo vi como tu padre se destruyo y traiciono la confianza de su mejor amigo..... hasta morir en soledad.

- ¿Que dices, Luna? - le pregunte confundido - Estas diciendo que mi madre fue la causante de todo el dolor y sufrimiento de mi padre?

Me miro afligida, pero sabia que no podía seguir callando. O por lo menos sabia que no se lo permitiría. - Seiya. No estoy diciendo que tu madre era una mala mujer, al contrario ella era un ángel. La mujer mas buena que jamas conocí.

-¿Pero?- presioné, había mucho mas y era hora de que yo supiera la verdadera historia.

Luna suspiro de manera profunda y tomo haciendo - Eres lo suficientemente mayor para conocer la verdad. Así es que hoy te la diré.

- Te escucho - le dije y me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio, volteando a verla.

- Tu padre y Kenji Tsukino, crecieron juntos y sus risas se escuchaban por estos pasillos cada verano. Siempre fueron los mejores amigos y cómplices en sus travesuras. Cuando fueron lo suficientemente mayores como para decidir les pidieron a sus padres venir a vivir aquí con sus abuelos.

- ¿Sus abuelos? ¿de ambos?

- Si, bueno no exactamente. Kenji perdió a su familia y el único hermano de tu abuelo lo acogió y crío como a un hijo.

- Oh, entiendo.

- A decir verdad Kenji era un niño encantador que se encargo de robar el corazón de todos en tu familia, incluyendo el mío. - suspiro - Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es, que tanto que tus abuelos como los padres de Kenji accedieron. Y ellos vinieron a vivir aquí. Tu bisabuelo los enseño a cuidar de las tierras y del ganado a sabiendas que precisamente ellos serian los que se harían cargo de cuidar y acrecentar la riqueza de la familia Kou. En los años que vivieron junto a tus bisabuelos, se hicieron mas unidos, si eso era posible. Trabajaron hombro a hombro y codo a codo, hasta que tuvieron edad suficiente para hacerse cargo por ellos mismos. Y fue entonces cuando tu bisabuelo decidió que estaban listos para heredar.

Me encontraba demasiado impresionado para decir algo. Me costaba mucho trabajo dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Desde siempre Kenji Tsukino había odiado a mi padre, su desprecio era tal hacia el que me había alcanzado a mi. Y ahora resulta que en un momento compartieron este mismo techo.- Luna, me parece increíble creer esto. Y ahora entiendo menos.

- Si me dejas seguir relatando, entenderás.

- Tienes razón, sigue.

- Bien - dijo y prosiguió con la historia - Tu bisabuelo, según lo que mi abuela contara, siempre fue de la idea de que quien heredara estas tierras seria por que las amara tanto o mas que el. Y para su desgracia a ninguno de su hijos había logrado inculcar ese amor por este pedazo de tierra. Pero Kenji y tu padre se enamoraron solos de ella y la trabajaron con respeto y dedicación. Eso fue lo que a tu bisabuelo lo llevo a la decisión de hacerlos heredar en vida. Fue un proceso rápido y al poco tiempo ellos, ambos eran los dueños de todo. Pero eso no los hizo cambiar en absoluto. Por el contrario los hizo comprometerse mas, para no defraudar a su abuelo. Las cosas marchaban de maravilla y constantemente los padres de ambos viaja desde la ciudad y pasaban una larga temporada en la "Estrella". El negocio familiar creció a tal grado que esta tierra fue insuficiente y llego a sentirse ajena, por tanta gente desconocida que constantemente pasaba por aquí. De modo que decidieron comprar tierras en el pueblo y trasladar el negocio para halla.

- Y las tierras que ellos compraron para ello fue el "Imperio" no es cierto?

- Si; ellos decían que ahí se levantaría su imperio y ese es el motivo por el cual se le quedo así. - Los ojos de Luna se entristecieron de repente - Pero con la llegada de el "Imperio" a la vida de la familia, lejos de regresar la calma atrajo a la tragedia. Poco tiempo después de ya haberse instalado en el imperio; decidieron que era hora de festejar el gran éxito en los negocios que estaban teniendo. Eran tan jóvenes mucho mas que tu ahora, apenas tenían 18 años. Y ya eran exitosos.

- Te duele recordarlo, verdad - le afirme mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías.

Una delicada linea se dibujo en su rostro y así pude comprender lo mucho que le dolía recordarlo - Mucho - me dijo, mientras retiraba el camino húmedo que había dejado en su rostro la pequeña lagrima que salió de sus ojos - Tomaron la decisión que era hora de unas merecidas vacaciones familiares. Decidieron que serian en la playa y se hicieron cargo de ultimar todos los detalles. Como bien sabes la familia contaba con un pequeño avión privado. El día que todos tenían que viajar hubo un problema en el "Imperio" y ni Kenji ni tu padre podría viajar, pero les insistieron a su familia que viajan y les prometieron que ellos los alcanzarían en un par días, en cuanto solucionaran el problema.

Un par de lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Luna. Y yo no podía entender por que tanto dolor la embargaba.

Con voz entrecortada ligeramente continuo - Ese día perdimos todo lo que teníamos en el mundo, Seiya. - Se detuvo un momento y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar - El avión en el que viajaba toda la familia y mi madre, fallo no muy lejos de aquí. Desplomando sobre unas montañas reduciendo a cenizas. Fue duro para ellos enterarse de lo sucedido. Se culparon por mucho tiempo y los años seguidores a ese fatídico accidente fueron los mas oscuro de nuestras vidas. Pero aun así, se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso les basto para seguir adelante hombro a hombro, como siempre.

- Yo, no tenia idea - dije un poco estupefacto - lo siento.

Luna me dedico una merada afectuosa y me sonrío ligeramente - No tienes que disculparte, Seiya. No tenias por que saberlo, si esto fue ajeno a tu tiempo.

- Pero era mi familia, Luna. Mis raíces - le conteste solemne.

- Tu padre nunca te lo dijo por ahorrarte el dolor de la tragedia. Después de todo tu ya habías perdido mucho.

No supe que contestar. Yo había perdido una madre y fue muy doloroso vivir sin ella. Pero el había perdido a una familia entera en un fatídico accidente. No logro siquiera imaginar lo mucho que desgarro su alma eso.

- Solo un par de años después, llego tu madre al pueblo. Era tan hermosa que de inmediato capto la atención tanto de Kenji como de tu padre. Fue en ese mismo momento que se convirtieron en rivales, sin saberlo. Tu madre era nueva aquí, así que no sabia nada de nadie. Por tanto puedo asegurarte que no hizo nada con malicia. Los dos muchachos la cortejaron por separado y por primera vez en sus vidas, guardaron un secreto para el otro. La relación entre ellos no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, a pesar de estar enamorados de la misma mujer, después de todo ellos no lo sabían. - Se dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro. - El día que descubrieron la verdad, ya era tarde. Kenji la había invitado a la feria del pueblo, estaba deseoso de que todo el mundo supiera que ella era a la mujer que había elegido. Tu padre los vio en la feria y se retiro.

- No entiendo, Luna. Si mi padre se retiro, eso quiere decir que le dejo el camino libre a...

- Si, tu padre le dejo el camino libre a Kenji. Pero ninguno de ellos imagino que el corazón de tu madre no pertenecía a el. Tu madre para ese entonces, ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de tu padre, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Kenji. Acepto acompañarlo aquella noche con la firme intensión de aclararle sus sentimientos y confesarle su amor por tu padre... pero ni ella misma jamas imagino lo mucho que se complicarían las cosas.

- Los querías mucho, Luna?

- No puedes imaginarte cuanto, Seiya. - Suspiro tristemente y a grandes rasgos continuo. - Pero los detalles carecen de importancia hoy. Tu padre decidió irse una temporada a la ciudad y eso destrozo el corazón de tu madre. Destrozada y desolada se apoyo en el cariño que Kenji le brindaba para sanar su soledad por la perdida del amor de su vida...tu madre cometió muchos errores entonces, Seiya. Pero el mas grande fue el quedarse al lado de Kenji Tsukino, estando enamorada de tu padre. Recuerdo que en ese entonces parecía desolada e infinitamente infeliz, fue una época dura para ella. Y Kenji decidió que era mejor no verlo, y formo una burbuja a su alrededor.

- Yo jamas hubiera imaginado - le dije.

- Pero la historia, apenas empieza. Tu padre se ausento por un año, en el que nadie supo nada de el. Pero el sufrimiento para ambos apenas daba inicio. Cuando tu padre regreso, tu madre desesperadamente trato de hablar con el, mil veces trato de decirle, de explicarle lo que no le permito, pero fue inútil. Tu padre se había convertido en una persona llena de dolor y resentimiento. Se hicieron mucho daño, Seiya. Tu padre no lograba concebir como la mujer que decía amarlo con el alma, se encontrara en brazos de otro, y no de cualquier otro, si no de su hermano. No podía perdonarle a tu madre el engaño, y te puedo asegurar que la odio en esos días tanto como la amo el resto de sus días. La suya fue la historia de amor-odio mas grande que la historia de este pueblo conozca. Pero en sus líos se llevaron a Kenji en el camino. Tu madre y Kenji se había comprometido y a unos días de la boda, encontró a tus padre juntos. El infierno subió a la tierra, la rabia segó a Kenji y estuvo a punto de matar a tu padre, tu madre se interpuso y recibió la bala. Kenji incrédulo de lo que acaba de hacer se fue del lugar, por supuesto que fue en busca de un medico. La ayuda para tu madre llego una hora después y ella había perdido tanta sangre, que temimos por su vida. Afortunadamente se repuso después de una larga temporada en el hospital, pero sus fuerzas jamas regresaron a ser las mismas.

Estaba impactado, conocer la verdadera historia de mi familia, me sobrepasaba. Ahora entendía un poco todo el rencor y el odio que Kenji Tsukino le profesaba a mi padre. Y por supuesto entiendo el por que es que ese odio me dio alcance...

- Como te imaginaras, nada entre tu padre y Kenji volvió a ser lo mismo. Kenji lo repudio con el alma y se fue de la "Estrella" para siempre. Inclusive en el "Imperio" se encargo de no ver a tu padre, pero esa situación no podía duran mucho ya que ambos eran dueños del negocio y tarde o temprano tendrían que juntarse para tomar decisiones. Tu padre confío que los mese de separación, que el no verse calmaría el cólera del que el siempre considero como a un hermano... Pero para la desgracia de ambos no fue así. El día que se cruzaron sus caminos Kenji iba preparado con documentación legal para separar los bienes de ambos y la herencia de la familia en parte totalmente equitativas, Kenji decido que por derecho de sangre la "Estrella" se quedaría en manos de tu padre y el "Imperio" en las suyas....Y bueno lo demás todo se repatrío en parte iguales. Tu padre trato de hablar con el miles de veces, pero ante la negatividad de Kenji termino por ceder y dividieron los vienes.

- Sabes, Luna. Siempre me pregunte por que mi padre era tan infeliz. Sabia de su dolor por la perdida tan temprana de mi madre, pero algo en su mirada me decía que había algo mas. Y en sus últimos días me dijo algo que no comprendí hasta ahora.

- Y que fue eso que te dijo, Seiya?

- Que no era cierto que todo valía por amor. Que si eso me iba a hacer pedir un perdón que jamas seria concedido no valía la pena... Papa siempre se sintió culpable por haberse casado con mi madre. Toda su vida cargo con la culpa de haber roto la relación con Kenji...

- Si, toda su vida trato de acercarse a Kenji de nuevo, pero el jamas lo permitió. Pero tu padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de su bienestar, siempre.

Me levante de mi asiento y me serví otra copa. No había logrado comprender las palabras de mi padre a tiempo y cometí un error mas grande aun que el que el mismo cometiera, entendí tarde que después de haber hecho lo que hice a Serena jamas podría estar a su lado. Estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un desgraciado y nuevamente lo intento por su propia mano. Todo por culpa de este desgraciado y una vida no me alcanzaría para conseguir su perdón o borrarle las marcas que en su corazón quedaron por mi causa.

De pronto sentí la mano de Luna en mi hombro y voltee a verla - Yo se, que en nada se parece la historia de tus padres a la que tu vives ahora. Pero se que de seguir por el camino que vas, te lastimaras tanto a ti mismo que con nada podrás sanar la herida que se abra en tu corazón. Esa muchacha, ya tiene dueño, Seiya. Esta enamorada y se va a casar.

Me puse tenso de oír sus palabras, y lo peor es que yo lo sabia. Hacia tan solo un par de horas había sido testigo del amor que ella sentía por el - Lo se, y te aseguro Luna que no tienes de que preocuparte. Yo cuido de ella por que siento que es mi obligación preocuparme por su bienestar hasta que su familia pueda venir por ella. - Era en parte la verdad, aunque me falto agregar el hecho que la amo con el alma y que cometí un error, pero eso sobraría - Si me disculpas, Luna me retirare a mi dormitorio.

- Descansa, Seiya.

No conteste y termine por salir. Descansar con seguridad seria lo ultimo que aria esta noche. Tenia tanto en que pensar y tanto que hacer que descansar no seria lo que haría el resto de mi vida.

**-s-**

Los hermosos rayos dorados del amanecer se filtraron por el ventanal y llegaron hasta mi rostro. El medico me labia dado de alta hacia un par de idas, pero me había recomendado reposo. Yo particularmente creo que ya tuve demasiado reposo.

Salí de la cama y abrí solo un poco la cortina para encontrarme con el hermosos e intensos colores que cada mañana regalaba el puro aire de esta hermosa hacienda. Como siempre y muy puntual; Luna llamo a mi puerta para inmediatamente después entrar.

- Buenos días Señorita.

- Serena, Luna, solo Serena. - Le recordé, cada día era la misma rutina. Nunca me había gustado la formalidad con los sirvientes. - Muy buenos días.

- En un momento el desayuno estará listo y se lo subo.

- Gracias, pero prefiero ir al comedor.

- Que gusto que ya se sienta con ánimos de bajar al comedor. - Me dijo sinceramente.

- Tengo semanas encerrada en esta habitación, necesito salir. - Le sonreí. - Y sobre todo agradecer al Señor Kou por su hospitalidad y amabilidad.

- El joven no tomara el desayuno con usted, por que salió a hacerse cargo de los establos.

- Oh! - me sorprendí un poco desilusionada. - Mas tarde u otro día será entonces. Por cierto, Luna, No puedo bajar en bata...

- O pero que tonta soy, lo se, hace un par de días le subí un par de vestidos que yo misma le cosí y los guarde en el ropero de ahí. - Me apunto al pequeño ropero de caoba que estaba justo enfrente de mi cama pegado a la pared.- No es gran cosa, son muy sencillos, pero imagine que era mejor que nada.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a abrir el ropero para encontrarme con los dos vestidos colgados, eran sencillos pero muy bonitos. Uno de color rosa con un estampado a flores blancas que estaban por ahí y por halla en le vestido, entallado hasta la cintura y con una falda circular, Y el otro asemejaba a una camisa, todo de botones, ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto desde ahí con una falda circular que le daba un hermoso volumen. También en el ropero se encontraban unos vaqueros azul fuerte, el vestido y los zapatos que eran de la madre de Seiya, junto al hermoso suéter, un par de chaquetas y dos camisetas.

- Muchas gracias!! - le dije sinceramente - Veo que aquí dentro hay mas de un par de vestidos.

Me regalo una sonrisa - Bueno me permití buscar unos vaqueros entre las cosas que guardaba de mi juventud y encontré algo mas. Y bueno el vestido de la señora se le ve tan lindo que supuse que no abría problema en que lo usara, así que lo traje de nuevo. Espero que no le moleste.

- ¿Molestarme? - pregunte atónita - Es lo mas dulce que podrías haber hecho por mi, solo espero que al Señor Kou no le moleste que use el vestido que fue de su madre.

- Mas que molestarle creo que le agradara ver lo porta tan bien. Ahora me retiro para que tome una ducha y se vista, la espero abajo para desayunar, no tarde.

- Esta bien, bajo enseguida.

Tome la ducha mas corta de mi vida, quería salir del encierro de estas cuatro paredes. Pero sobre todo tenia que hablar con el señor Kou, tenia que preguntarle que había pasado aquel día que me rescato de los secuestradores. Tenia que saber si habían abusado de mi o no. Por que yo no lograba recordar nada con claridad.

Media hora después baje al comedor, había elegido el vestido rosa. Había cepillado y recogido mi cabello rubio en una lata cola de caballo y había salido por fin de mi habitación.

- Ya estoy lista y muy ambienta, Luna.

- Oh! - me observo por un segundo - Ya lo veo. Tome asiento en un momento le traigo el desayuno.

- Luna, comerás aquí conmigo verdad.

- No, no es correcto que yo coma con usted.

- Ya veo... Entonces comeremos las dos en la cocina. - Dije resuelta y me dirigí hacia halla. Luna por su parte solo rió y me siguió.

Tuvimos una conversación sencilla pero muy entretenida. Me contó como era la vida en la hacienda y yo le platique de mi vida en la ciudad, reímos y disfrutamos juntas de ese momento. lavamos la losa y limpiamos toda la cocina.

- Quiero ayudarte con la comida, Luna.

- Pero, Serena. No estas aquí para hacer labores.

- Lo se, pero si me ocupo de hacer cosas, tengo menos tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido. - Le conteste con sinceridad. - Entonces que dices, puedo?

- Claro que si - me contesto con dulzura.

- Oye, Luna. El señor siempre esta fuera, desde tan temprano?

- Siempre que el buen clima se lo permite. El prácticamente solo se hace cargo de todo aquí y en la lechería, pero durante los mese de lluvia decide siempre quedar aquí para evitar perdidas en la hacienda y a muy pocos trabajadores los deja aquí estos meses, prefiere que se vallan con sus familias al pueblo a que se queden incomunicados por tanto tiempo.

- Ya veo. Es muy generoso de su parte.

- Si, mi niño Seiya es muy bueno y considerado con todo el mundo.

- Lo quieres mucho, verdad Luna.

- Cuide de el desde que tenia dos años, niña. Lo quiero como a un hijo.

- Me imagino que a de ser muy triste perder a tu madre a tan temprana edad.

- Seiya casi no la recuerda, así que no fue tan duro. El siempre a dicho que su madre soy yo, aunque yo no me case de contarle lo buena que era su madre y lo mucho que lo amaba.

- Supongo que es comprensible, después de todo toda la madre que conoció as sido tu.

- Pero bueno, hoy comeremos mole de olla y si quiero que este listo a la hora de la comida será mejor que iniciemos a prepararlo.

- Si, esta bien. Dime que hacer y yo lo hago.

- Muy bien, yo iré a la bodega a traer lo necesario y tu ve al huerto y trae zanahorias y calabazas.

- Muy bien. - Le conteste y me dirigí al huerto mientras ella iba a la bodega.

Con una canasta colgada del brazo camine lentamente rumbo al huerto. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y de un azul tan brillante que lastimaba mis ojos, el sol calentaba y el suéter que me había puesto comenzaba a estorbarme. El huerto no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la cocina así que llegue rápido, desde ahí podía verse toda la hacienda o al menos hasta donde la vista daba alcance a lo lejos logre vislumbrar los establos y fuera pude ver a un hombre trabajando afanosamente, supuse que era el señor Kou y tuve un impulso de ir a preguntarle. Pero no era el momento adecuado y con seguridad a lo encontraría.

Aleje mi atención del dueño de la casa y la deposite en el huerto, agrade que mi madre y mi nana me hubieran enseñado a hacer estas cosas, ya que de otro modo no tendría ni idea. Tome lo que necesitaba y regrese a la cocina, en donde encontré a Luna pelando el maíz.

- ¿Tarde mucho? - le pregunte un poco apenada.

- No, solo que yo al parecer ya tenia listo todo desde ayer en la bodega para la comida de hoy y no lo recordaba.

- Ya veo, bueno el lo que tu terminas de hacer eso yo lavare los vegetales, esta bien.

Tome todos los vegetales y me dirigí al fregadero. Lave y desinfecte cada vegetal a conciencia, mientras Luna terminaba de pelar el maíz.

- Listo! - dije secando mis manos en el mandil - Ahora que ahogo.

- Bueno, la carne ya se esta cociendo y lo siguiente que tenemos que agregar es el maíz desgranado, así que ayudame a desgranar el maíz.

Pusimos manos a la obra y en menos de lo que imaginamos las horas habían pasado y la comida estaba lista. Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y el señor Kou no se había parecido por la casa.

- Iré a llamar a Seiya. Apenas se bebió un café en la mañana, así que no piense que no comerá nada tampoco. - Dijo Luna muy decidida y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando se me ilumino el pensamiento. Este era el momento perfecto!

- No, Luna. Será mejor que pongas la mesa y yo lo llamo. Así comemos en cuanto regresemos.

Me observo por unos segundo, y sin objetar nada asintió y se fue en busca de la losa y los cubiertos.

Yo salí de la casa rombo a los establos, de repente me sentí nerviosa, por supuesto que prefería saber la verdad. Pero también era cierto que me daba mucho temor descubrir, mejor dicho confirmar que un malparido había abusado de mi. Y si fuera así y tuviera consecuencias... No pude terminar con ese pensamiento, sentí que me falto el aire tan solo de pensarlo, tendría que dejar a Haruka para siempre y entonces si mi vida no tendría sentido. Tranquilice mis pensamientos y me concentre en encontrar al señor Kou en la distancia.

Una vez que lo ubique me dirigí hacia el rápidamente - Buenas tardes - le dije muy bajo, tanto que pensé que no me había escuchado.

Pero no fue así, el me escucho y de inmediato dejo lo que hacia me brindo toda su atención - Buenas tardes, señorita. Veo que se siente usted mejor.

Me miraba con tanta intensidad que nubló mis sentidos por unos segundos. Y ahí estaba yo frente a el, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo observando lo perfectamente definidas que estaban sus facciones y el penetrante azul de sus ojos, que me transmitían mucha paz. Y fue entonces que descubrí mi sonroso y articule palabra.

- Si, muchas gracias. Me siento mucho mejor.

- Que alegría.

- Bueno, yo vine hasta aquí por que la comida esta lista y Luna me pidió que lo llamara a la casa.

Me regalo una sonrisa que hizo flaquear mis rodillas y tuve que sujetarme de la cerca mas cercana.

De inmediato acudió a mi ayuda y me sostuvo del brazo - Se encuentra usted bien - me pregunto con genuina preocupación.

- Si, yo solo, - no sabia que decirle - tuve un pequeño mareo.

- Bueno será mejor que volvamos de inmediato a la casa. Así come algo y descansa.

- Si.

Se metió al establo por unos minutos y después salió sin el overol y el equipo de trabajo que llevaba puesto. Se miraba realmente apuesto con los vaqueros azules y la camiseta negra que delineaba su amplio y musculoso tórax. Era un hombre realmente apuesto y mucho mas alto que yo de tez morena, supongo que por el trabajo bajo bajo el sol y sus penetrantes ojos color azul, que me recordaban a un zafiro. De haberlo conocido antes realmente me hubiera enamorado de el, y no hablo solo de su físico el posee todas las cualidad que amo en Haruka, es noble y muy trabajador, se preocupa por los demás y es muy justo. Pero hay algo mas...

- Se encuentra bien para caminar de regreso - me pregunto en su profunda y masculina voz.

- Si ya estoy bien.

Caminamos en silencio unos pasos. Hasta que recordé el motivo real por el cual me había ofrecido a llamarlo.

- Disculpe, señor Kou. Pedo hacerle una pregunta.- Paro su andar de inmediato y volteo a verme.

No me había dado cuenta que había bajado la cabeza hasta que sentí su tacto en mi barbilla, cuando gentilmente me hizo subirla - Todas las que quieras, pero solo si dejas de llamarme señor Kou y empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre que es Seiya.

No supe el motivo por el cual se dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios y le conteste - Muy buen, tu deja de llamarme señorita y llamame Serena.

- Me pare justo, Serena. Ahora que querías preguntarme.

De repente me tense, no sabia como iniciar, si que saque todas mis fuerzas y lo hice directamente - Yo seque fue usted quien me salvo de mis secuestradores y se lo agradezco mucho ya que gracias a ti estoy viva - Pude notar la incomodidad en su cara y la tensión en su cuerpo, pero tenia que saber - Yo necesito saber, pero en realidad recuerdo muy poco, y solo usted me puede decir en realidad lo que quiero saber.

Me sentía frustrada, e impotente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras hablaba y habían recorrido mis rostro libremente - Quiero saber si esos hombres abusaron de mi - termine en un susurro y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme y acercarme a su pecho. Y muy tenso aun me contesto - Cuando llegue y encontré la desagradable imagen de ese bastardo sobre ti, solo pude pensar en dispararle. Cuando callo muerto al piso logre verte herida gravemente totalmente desnuda e inconsciente, pensé que si. Pero después de que el doctor te revisara y curara tus heridas me dijo que afortunadamente esos desgracias no habían abusado sexualmente de ti.

Y mi llanto seso. Lo único que logre hacer fue aferrarme a su abrazo y abrazarlo también y en un pequeño susurro decir, - Gracias, Seiya

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

Bueno, soy un desastre y nunca jamas prometeré nada de nada, por que luego ni lo cumplo.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de amor robado que creo que esclarece un poco algunas cosas de la historia. Y si piensan que no tiene sentido el relato de Luna lo tendrá, no se preocupen.

Como siempre miles de gracias a aquellas se se toman el tiempo de leer. Y gracias multiplicadas a aquellas que parte de leer se toman el tiempo de dejarme su comentario, eso es lo que cada noche me hace pensar en como seguir la historia y me mortifica de pensar que han pasado meses y yo sigo sin actualizar, como dije al principio de esta nota, no prometo nada de actualizaciones, pero me pondré a trabajar en el que sigue para que las musas no me abandonen.

Les mando cariños.

**Tezza K.G.**


End file.
